User blog:NightFalcon9004/Which ERBs should/shouldn't have a rematch
My thoughts are that rematches should be between battles with a close match (each side was equally good), enough material for another round (like leftover stuff to use for a second one), and high popularity for demand (popular battles usually should get rematches). Since Darth Vader vs Hitler was the most popular, it was the first rematch. Here’s what I think which ones will be rematches and the reasons. John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly: This one was the first one made, but a rematch doesn't seem needed. Bill O'Reilly got too pissed off and left the room. Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler: Frozen in carbonite meant rematch. Falling in Rancor Pit means OBVIOUS rematch. There will be a third round... Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris: This is pretty awesome. Abe Lincoln, a powerful president, against Chuck Norris, a powerful actor. However, Lincoln returned in ERB 23, so there's no rematch needed here. Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga: No. This one wasn’t exactly “great”, just so-so. I think Palin already won, as dumb as she is, and my guess is that Nice Peter has no intentions of playing a woman again. Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-Il: Well, this one was less interesting. Needs no rematch. Justin Bieber vs Beethoven: We all know Beethoven had the biggest landslide victory in all of ERB. We definitely don't need another go at this one. Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking: This one was also pretty close. And out of the whole season 1 vids, it was the second most popular. Some small hints were left for this one, but I think MC Mr Napkins could be in it again, since he writes some of the rap battles too. Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny: Nope. Napoleon Dynamite vs Napoleon Bonaparte: Just Chuck Testa. Billy Mays and Vince Offer vs Ben Franklin: I doubt it. Ben Franklin would have to battle Vince, and that...would be strange. Gandalf vs Dumbledore: This one was good, the suggestion is great, but I don’t think it needs a rematch. Dr. Seuss vs William Shakespeare: It's doubtful to have a rematch, but I don’t have high hopes. Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers: This one was really good, and I think it should stay like that without another round. Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk: Unless Kirk can speak normally and not like he’s drunk like off his ass, Columbus remains the slave-owning winner. Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: While this one isn't famous because it would mostly be watched by true ERB fans, it was pretty epic. However, they said they wouldn't play themselves again, so no for this. Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader 2: See the second one. Master Chief vs Leonidas: I like this one, but it doesn't have the feel to get a rematch. Mario Brothers vs Wright Brothers: This one was great. I also thought of this suggestion before the battle was made, but it wasn't my comment that was used. Anyways, this one has about a 50/50 chance of getting a rematch, and I would like to see one. Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley: This one should get a rematch. It was like, pretty perfect, and the rematch could start (both already adults) beginning with adult Elvis and end it with adult MJ. Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe: Hmm, Cleopatra won, but female battles aren’t proving to be the greatest, so this one doesn’t need another round. Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates: This one has gotten a lot of popularity, but how it was ended made it seem like there would be no rematch. There could be, maybe with Steve Jobs coming back as a ghost, but probably not. Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury: To me and most people, Freddie Mercury was the champion. No rematch. Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney: Well, Lincoln came back, so no to ERB 3 rematch, and since the 2012 election was a one-time thing, no rematch for them either. Doc Brown vs Doctor Who: This one was so great, and others think they should rematch to see more versions of the Doctor, but it doesn't need one if the most popular Doctors (4 and 10) were already used. Clint Eastwood vs Bruce Lee: It was close, but doesn't seem like the kind to get another round from it. Batman vs Sherlock Holmes: I loved it and think they could make another match out of it, since it was a close battle. Moses vs Santa Claus: Because it was a holiday battle, there doesn't need to be a rematch for them every year or something like that. Adam vs Eve: Nooooooooooooooooooooo. It doesn't need another. Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr: Another round isn't so necessary :P Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison: Like the other rival battles, this was good, but it doesn't need another match for it. Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong: Ruth basically beat Lance by a long shot, and it isn't so fit to have another match. Mozart vs Skrillex: This one became one of my favorites, but to have a rematch is not necessary. Rasputin vs Stalin: and vs Lenin vs Gorbachev vs Putin? They definitely won't rematch this, and it's unlikely to have another one like it. So, to sum up, Could use rematch: ERBs #2 (basically 16), 7, 18, 19, and 26 Comment what you think here- VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Category:Blog posts